A Lonely Soul, A love So True
by Falien
Summary: This is a story about a girl who’s life gets messed up thanks to a stranger. Along the way she runs into many obstacles. Many parings. Sess ?, Koga?. Just read to find out who this girl is. Chapter 5 is finally finished I hope that you enjoy it.
1. The Beginning

A lonely soul, a love so true.  
  
A/N: Well this is my very first Fanfic so I hope that you like it. Please give me some insight on how I am doing. I will warn you now that there is sexual content in this story. There is also rape so be warned now. I rated this story R for those reasons plus the language. I will be posting both the first and the second chapters right away because it is all that I have finished thus far. Also some of the characters might seem OOC but they aren't I just set them as to how I see them. I hope you like the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Falien so please don't sue me or anything of the sort.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Late one summer evening as a soft warm breeze blew through the trees a young woman was taking a late stroll through the quaint park that resided near her house. As she calmly walked through the park enjoying the late summer breeze she heard a noise in the bushes nearby, it startled her. Out through the bushes a tall man wearing a hooded cloak carefully steps out and starts to walk towards her. As she is not sure of who this stranger is she begins to step backwards in retreat but as she is stepping backwards she stumbles on a rock and falls onto the ground. The stranger continues to walk towards her but then stops right in front of her. She looks up at the stranger in fright. "Wh..what is it that you want?" "I am seeking a girl by the name Falien. Might you be this girl?" She looks at him in confusion. "And what if I am her? What business is it of yours mister?" Quickly she rises to her feet. "If you are Falien then I have something that I must give to you." She takes a gulp and tries to look at the strangers face but is unable to see it as it is masked by the night and by the hood of the cloak. "Well I am Falien and what is it you say you have for me?" He reaches into his cloak and pulls out an envelope. "The contents and the note within will explain." She looks at the stranger then at the envelope. Quickly she grabs it from the stranger and opens it. As she reaches in she finds a few sheets of paper and five small shards of jewel. As she is about to ask the stranger something she looks up from the envelope to find no one around. "Where did he go?" She then unfolds the paper and reads.  
  
Dear Falien, Enclosed in this envelope that you have just received you have found this note, five small shards of a jewel, a map and a set of directions. You are to follow these directions to the letter for when you reach your destination a new life will await you. Make sure not to loose or give any of the jewel shards away to anyone even if they demand them for in time you will find out what they are for and if by chance you happen to find more of the shards then take them you will in time be in need of these. When you arrive in the new place things will seem frightening but eventually you will find out your true path. Well enjoy and good luck in your new life.  
  
Having read the letter she looks at it blankly and thinks to herself *I wonder what this is all about? There isn't a name from whom its from? This is all to weird I just don't understand any of this.* She opens her hand and looks at the five tiny shards wondering what they are and why she needs them and any others that she can get a hold of. She then places the items back in the envelope and heads back to her apartment. "I'll go to bed and handle this tomorrow after I get some rest." As she climbs into bed her mind drifts deep into sleep as she peacefully dreams of a perfect carefree life.  
  
As the morning light seeps through her window she awakens. "It must have been all a crazy dream it has to have been." As she looks to her nightstand she finds the envelope there. "I guess it wasn't a dream. Well I guess I better get this day started." She gets up and walks into her bathroom. She then takes her shower and goes to her closet to find a suitable outfit for this adventure. After dressing she heads to the kitchen and prepares a good hearty breakfast. She then goes to her bedroom and opens the envelope again and reads over the note then pulls out the directions and looks them over very carefully. At the bottom of the directions it lists some items that she might want to take along with her on this journey. So she packs up everything that was recommended to take. Then she makes a necklace on which to keep the jewel shards close and heads out. She follows the directions exactly to the letter. As she follows them they lead her to an old temple. Slowly she walks up the steep steps towards the temple. As she looks over the directions she spots the building that is described and enters. Inside she finds the well as stated and stares at it in confusion then she looks over the instructions again not understanding how this is possible. *How can an old well such as this transport someone to another era? This just isn't possible but everything so far in this note and directions has been correct. The note also says that it can as long as I have these jewel shards so I might as well give it a shot.* She looks at the necklace that holds the shards then places them back under her shirt. Carefully she climbs onto the well and takes a deep breath then jumps into it. Just as she thinks that she is going to land hard onto the bottom of the well everything turns blue around her and she finds herself landing softly at the bottom of the well. Carefully she looks about the well then to her right she notices a thick and heavy looking vine so she starts to climb up it with all of her things. "Oh just great this was all just a bunch of..." As she reaches the top of the well she stops talking and just looks around. She can't believe her eyes. She isn't where she was. She is somewhere totally different. "But how can this be and where the hell am I?" Carefully she climbs out of the well and looks about in total amazement.  
  
As she finally realizes that the letter was correct she wonders what she should do now sense she has no clue as to where she is. All of a sudden she hears a loud thud near by and a girl screaming something that she can't make out. Hearing the girl heading her way she grabs her things quickly and quietly she hides in some nearby bushes. The girl comes bounding towards the well in a very pissed off mood. "How dare Inuyasha. Is that all I am to him a jewel detector and nothing more. Well I'll show him." She walks over the well with her things and before she is about to leave she breaks down in tears. "Good-bye Inuyasha." She wipes her tears away and places a jewel half on the well edge and jumps into the well. As she watches the girl vanish into the well Falien walks back over to the well and picks up the jewel half. "How weird this looks like the pieces that I have. I guess I'll just keep it sense she is gone and the letter said it was best to get all the jewel pieces that I could." She takes and ties the jewel half around her neck. Then she goes and grabs her things before anyone else comes and starts to head out into this new world. "I guess I'll just head west because I guess it is a way to start this new life of mine." She chuckles softly to herself and starts out on her way. But unknown to her she is being watched from afar. "Well now this is interesting. This girl is new to this land and she seems to have most of the jewel. I think I'll keep an eye on her." He grins and starts to follow her keeping his distance.  
  
As Kagome reaches her era she realizes that she still has some of the jewel shards on her so she decides to go back and give them to Inuyasha. She then jumps back into the well. As she reaches the other era and climbs back out of the well she looks to where she left the jewel half and realizes that it is missing. "Oh no where is it? I just left it here and Inuyasha is not around so who could have taken it?" She searches the area but with no luck so she heads back to where Inuyasha is to tell him what has happened. "What do you mean the jewel is gone." "Just what I said Inuyasha I was mad at you and left the jewel on the side of the well and was then coming back to give you the rest but when I came back the jewel was gone." "Oh just great now we'll never find it." Inuyasha growls then storms off away from the group.  
  
All day long Falien wonders throughout the forest not knowing where she is really going. As the day starts to turn to night she finally reaches a nice area with a hot spring near it. "Oh wow this place is beautiful and that hot spring looks nice right now and my feet are in need of rest so I think I'll take advantage of it sense I don't know when I will find another." So she places her things near the spring and looks about to see if anyone is around. But still unknowing to her she has been watched and followed sense she has arrived. Not having seen anyone she carefully removes her clothing and slips into the water gracefully. The eyes that watch her are amazed by the structure of her body. He keeps his eyes on her watching every move that she makes. *Why am I watching her? She is just a stupid human. Arrgg I should just look away but I cant. What is wrong with me I don't understand how a human can be doing this to me.* He continues to watch her as she bathes.  
  
"Oh wow this spring is amazing and so relaxing." All of a sudden she hears a twig snap behind her. She quickly turns to see what it is. A giant snake youkai appears and starts to rush at her. She screams very loudly and tries to move away from it as fast as she can. Just as it is about to get her, someone jumps out from the trees behind her quickly grabs it. As the he grabs the snake he slices it in two with his nails. Falien's eyes widen as she watches this strange man save her life. Just as the man turns she lowers her body into the water with her head just above it. The man sees that she is still naked under the water. "Be thee alright?" She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "Hai. I am fine. Arigatou for saving me but could you please toss me that robe there by your feet?" He continues to look at her then nods and grabs the robe tossing it to her. She catches it and wraps herself in it as she starts to climb out of the water keeping her eyes on the man. She thinks to herself *Oh my he is very handsome. I wonder what he is doing out here and how did he ever defeat that thing that tried to attack me.* As she gets out of the water she turns and looks at the man. The mans eyes look over her. His eyes look like golden gems and his silver hair that reaches his bottom shines brightly in the moonlight. "Gomen nasai if I startled you, but I heard a scream and came to see what had happened. Be thee all right?" "Hai, I am fine. Arigatou so very much. I was so frightened. I have never seen anything like that before." "Oh? And why might that be?" "Well I am not from around here exactly." Her body starts to shake a bit from being cold. The man looks at her then turns and heads into the woods but quickly returns with some wood and starts a fire. "Arigatou I was starting to get a bit cold there." "What might your name be?" "Oh gomen. My name is Falien and what might your name be?" "My name is Lord Sesshoumaru. I am Lord of the Western lands in which you are traveling." "Oh if I am trespassing I shall leave." "No it's all right. No harm is caused." His eyes continue to gaze at her making her blush. She starts to walk towards a tree that is near her belongings. "If you would pardon me Lord Sesshoumaru I need to change out of this wet robe before I freeze to death." "Go right ahead." She smiles at him and pulls out a pair of pants, a shirt and underclothes then goes behind the tree and changes. As she comes back around the tree after changing she places the robe near the fire to dry. She goes to her bag and pulls out a few apples that she had managed to pick up earlier. Having the apples in hand she walks back over to the fire and takes a seat. "Would you care for one Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Hai that would be great." He takes the apple and bites into it. She smiles and begins to eat hers. "Wow these are better than the ones for where I am from." Softly she yawns. "Oh my I didn't realize how tired I am. If you don't mind Lord Sesshoumaru but I think I will go to sleep now." "Go right ahead. I shall keep watch. There are many dangers out here especially at night." She smiles at him then lays out her blanket and uses her bag as a pillow as she nods off to sleep. He looks down at her sleeping. *Why can't I keep my eyes away from her?*  
  
Through out the night he keeps a close eye on her and makes sure that none disturb her. As the morning light starts to break through the trees she awakens. She yawns softly as she looks about. She notices him sitting on the ground leaning against a tree sleeping and she smiles. *Wow he must have kept watch over me till he fell asleep.* She pulls the soap out of her bag and goes to the spring to wash up a bit. While she is washing he awakens and looks about curious as he wonders where she has gone. He growls at himself. *And why should I even care? She is just a pathetic human and why am I even being nice to her.* He then spots her over at the spring. She finishes washing up and returns to where her things are. "Oh your awake. Did you sleep ok Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Hai. Well where are you off to now Falien?" "Umm. I'm not really sure. I have just been wandering around. I don't know where to go really." "Why is that?" He looks at her in curiously. "Well it's hard to explain." "Try." "All right then. Hmm lets see. I guess I'll start at the beginning of when this all happened." She starts telling the story as to how she got the letter and that she followed the directions and came to here through the well and how she got the jewel half and how she had just been wandering till she met him and the whole snake thing and till now. "And that is how it happened up till now." "Well that was some story. So now you have allot of the jewel?" "Hai I do but I don't know what it is for." "Well the jewel is called the Shikon Jewel. It is a very powerful Jewel and many youkai seek its power and that is why you were attacked last night." "Oh wow who would have known that these little shards were that great. Hmm but I still don't know what to do now that I am here." "Well you may stay at my castle till you decide what you wish to do that way you don't get yourself killed out here." "Oh arigatou that would be great. But umm may I ask why it is that you are doing this for me? I have never met you." "Well...For one you are carrying that jewel it will be very dangerous. Plus I know that a few other demons are seeking the jewel including the one that the girl you got the jewel half from will be looking for it." "Well arigatou again it is very nice of you to help me out. But I do have another question." "And what might that be?" "Are you also a youkai?" "Hai I am. I am Inu-youkai why do you ask?" "Oh no reason I was just curious and that explains how you killed the snake youkai that attacked me last night." "Shall we head to my castle now?" "Sure just let me grab my things." She picks up her things and looks at him to lead the way. He nods at her. Then all of a sudden a cloud surrounds their feet. "You wont fall." "Oh, ok. So how far is your castle?" "Not far at all. You may sit if you like." She smiles then takes a seat on the cloud as it takes them to his castle high in the mountains. Not to far off from where they had just left Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Songo, Miroku and the rest of those that travel with them just reach where Falien and Sesshoumaru had camped. "I knew I smelled him here but now the sent is gone. Damn him." "Well they are gone now Inuyasha." "Yeah I know that and I bet I know where too. His castle." "Well let's take a short break for now and then we'll continue." "No let's go now. I don't want to waist any more time." "No we are going to take a rest Inuyasha." "No we leave now." "Sit boy." "Damn you wench." Kagome then takes a seat against a tree and relaxes. Shippou goes and sits next to her as Songo and Miroku take seats as well. Inuyasha jumps up into the tree and keeps a looks out. *Damn him. Why would he even waist his time with a human no less? It makes no sense. He must be after the jewel pieces that she has.*  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru and Falien arrive at his castle. As they set down in front of the castle the cloud around their feet vanishes. Out through the main doors comes a short toad caring a staff. "Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad quivers in front of the Lord. "Jaken carry Lady Falien's belongings and place them in the room next to mine." "Hai Lord Sesshoumaru. But may I ask who she is Lord Sesshoumaru?" "Are you questioning my order Jaken?" "No Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad grabs her things while giving her a mean look and quickly vanishes into the house. Falien's eyes gaze about the castle and grounds in utter awe. "Wow this place is enormous." "Hai it is I suppose. Shall we enter now?" She looks at him a bit bewildered. His voice tone had changed so much sense they had left the campsite. His meaner is so less caring. It's as if he is not the same man. "Is there some thing wrong?" "No. Nothing Lord Sesshoumaru. Hai lets go in." He nods then enters with her following behind him. He escorts her around the castle so that she may know where most everything is. He then shows her to her room. His tone and presentation of him self stays emotionless throughout the whole time. "Well this is your room. If by chance you need me my room is right next to yours." He nods then turns and walks away leaving her to her room. Before he is out of earshot she says sweetly. "Good night Lord Sesshoumaru and pleasant dreams."  
  
Saying that she then walks into her room and takes a look about. "Wow this room is huge and just look at the bathroom. I have never seen anything like this back at home." She walks over to the bed and feels the sheets. "Oh my these are silk sheets. They are so soft." She notices her bag is on the floor near the door and goes to it. She starts to unpack her belongings and placing them in proper places. After unpacking her stomach lightly growls. "Oh my it seems I must be hungry. I wonder what time dinner will be at. Guess I could go ask Lord Sesshoumaru." With that thought she walks out of her room and over to his lightly knocking on the door. Not hearing anything from within she knocks again. "Lord Sesshoumaru may I please enter?" Still nothing so she softly opens the door and enters. "Lord Sesshoumaru are you here?" Her eyes look about the room in even more amazement. "Oh wow his room is even more elegant than any other." She sniffs the air softly. "And it smells so hmm... what's the word. I'd have to say musky. This carpet is so plush. My feet feel like they are on a cloud." Her eyes sparkle as she looks about the room. "I guess he's not here. I'll go and try to find out from a servant around the castle.  
  
Just as she is about to open the door a pair of strong hands rests on her shoulders and she takes a deep breath. "What are you doing in here? You know it is not polite to enter a room with out permission being granted." He says it in such a cold tone. "I..I wanted to ask you a question but I'll go." "No just ask it." "I was wondering what time dinner will be at." "If you are hungry just go ask the chef to make you something. There is no set time for meals. You eat when you feel like it." She takes a sharp gulp. "All right then. Arigatou Lord Sesshoumaru. I shall leave you now. Gomen nasai for entering without permission." "Very well. Just don't let it happen again." "It won't I promise Lord Sesshoumaru." The hands on her shoulder's release and the door is opened. Quickly she runs out of his room and into hers shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
In her room she takes a seat on the couch and takes in deep breaths. "He has changed so much that it scares me. He seemed kind of sweet before. Now he seems so crewel." She brings her knees up to her chest and holds herself tightly while lightly rocking. Her stomach growls again this time a bit louder. "Well I might as well go eat something." She drops her feet to the ground and walks out her door. She walks quietly past the Lords room and down the hall till she reaches the foyer. She walks through the foyer and over to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen she finds a servant. "Good evening me Lady. What may I get for you this evening. Lord Sesshoumaru said to get you what ever you desire." "I don't really care I'm just hungry. Anything will be fine as long as it is meat." She chuckles softly. "Very well Lady and where shall you be eating?" "Umm.. I guess I'll be eating in the garden in the gazebo if that's ok." "Hai Lady that will be fine the food will be out shortly." She courtesies and gives the chef an order. Falien then turns and walks outside into the gardens.  
  
"It is so lovely out this evening and ever so quiet. It never was like this back home. I like it here all except the youkai." She chuckles softly as she walks through the gardens smelling the flowers. As she reaches the gazebo she takes a seat in it. Just as she takes a seat a servant girl approaches her carrying a tray of food. "Here you are me Lady." She lifts the tray revealing a few slabs of meat some rice and a small teakettle. "Oh arigatou. It looks delicious." Falien smiles at the girl and starts to eat the food and drink some of the tea. After finishing the meal the servant girl takes the tray and returns to the house while Falien is left alone in the gardens.  
  
Back in Lord Sesshoumaru's room he paces his floor. *How could that girl have made me feel like that. It was near the same way I felt when I first met Rin. Arrgg. Damn these humans.* He hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in Rin." The little girl smiles brightly as she enters. "Rin heard another voice." "Hai Rin that was Falien she will be staying with us for now." The girl brightened. "Where is she at Sesshoumaru-sama?" "She is in the gardens." The girl smiled then ran out of the room heading towards the gardens.  
  
As Falien was enjoying the peaceful night she heard feet heading towards here then she saw a small girl smiling brightly as she approached. As Rin approached the gazebo she saw Falien looking at her then she smiled and ran up to Falien. "Hello there little one. Who might you be and what are you doing around here so late?" "Rin is Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama said that you would be out here. Are you going to be Rin's new mother?" "Umm..." Falien looked at the girl confused. "For now she will be Rin." Falien looks up from the girl in shock to see Sesshoumaru standing there. "Yay Rin has a mommy. Rin is so happy." Rin jumped up into Falien's arms happily. Falien looked at the girl then at Sesshoumaru. "I..." Falien looked back down at Rin. Rin snuggled close in Falien's arms. "Rin it is time for bed now." "But Rin wants to stay up with Falien-momma." Falien looked back up to Sesshoumaru then back at Rin. "Hai Rin it is time for bed it is very late. If you like I will tell you a story to help you get to sleep." "Rin would like that momma." Rin smiled then jumped off Falien's lap and ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg tightly. Sesshoumaru patted her head then she ran back over to Falien. "Come mommy Rin will show you her room." Rin grabbed Falien's arm and pulled her back into the house.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Falien then followed the two inside to Rin's room. Once in Rin's room Rin changed into her nightclothes and jumped into her bed. "Rin is waiting for Rin's story mommy." Falien smiled at her and walked over to her bed and lightly sat down. Falien noticed Sesshoumaru standing at the doorway. "Alright Rin lets get you tucked in and I will tell you a nice story." Falien tucked her in and started to tell her a fairy tale. Rin just smiled and listened to the story. Sesshoumaru watched Falien and Rin while listening to the story she was telling. *Hmm.. Rin seems to really like her maybe that is a good thing and she isn't half bad to look at. Wait where did that come from. Damn my mind. No human is good to look at but this one is different. Maybe.. just maybe..* He shakes the thought from his head and looks down at the now sleeping Rin as Falien finishes her story. Falien smiles at the sleeping girl then stands softly and walks to the door stopping in front of Sesshoumaru. He looks at her then moves out of the doorway shutting the door behind them. "Umm..." "That is a first." "What is Lord Sesshoumaru?" "It usually takes allot to get her to go to sleep." "Well the story telling always got me to go to sleep so I just did the same thing with her. She is really sweet. But.." "But what?" "Why did you say that I would be her new mother?" "Because she has no mother or father. I adopted her basically. She seems to really like you and I can't always watch her so I say that you shall be her mother while you stay here." Falien looks at him in shock then shakes her head. "Oh so what you say goes huh. Well what if I had said no huh then what would you have done." Sesshoumaru looks at her in shock. It was not often anyone ever argued with him. He growls at her then slaps her hard across the face knocking her to the ground. "Never ever question me girl or you will regret it." Falien feels tears start to sting her eyes as she tries not to cry. She gulps then stands having trouble and runs away from him just as the tears fall from her eyes. "Get back here girl I am not finished with you yet." He yells at her then runs after her catching her quickly forcing her to the ground. He looks down at her smacking her hard across the face again. "Never run bitch it only makes things worse and never leave my presence unless I say you can. Understand?" As she cries she nods her head. "Ha..hai Lord Sesshoumaru." "Good now go to your room and stay there." He grabs her arm and shoves her away from him. As quickly as she could she gets up and runs down the hall to her room as fast as she can. Tears streaming her face as she does so.  
  
Quickly she enters her room and collapses on the floor near her door crying openly. She moves a hand to her face feeling it sting as she touches it. "How could he be so mean. I can't stay here with such a monster. But if I leave that poor child will be left all alone. What am I to do." She curls up into a tight ball crying harder than before. He smirks watching her flee to her room. "That will teach the wench to talk back to me." He smirks again then enters his room. As the night goes on Falien finally falls asleep crying.  
  
As the morning starts her door opens and in walks Sesshoumaru. He looks down at the girl. *She fell asleep crying. How pathetic she really is.* He walks over to her and looks down. "Wake up wench." Falien softly opens her eyes and looks at him. "It's time to get up. Rin will be up soon and I don't want her finding you like this." Her eyes just look at him. "Also if you tell Rin about what happened you will gratefully regret it. Understand?" She looks at him then nods softly with a gulp. "Good now clean up and go to Rin. Do what you want throughout the day but make sure she eats and stays out of trouble. But I warn you now if anything happens to her you will pay with your life girl." She gulps at his words. He smirks seeing her fear then walks out and down the hall. *Oh man what have I got myself into. Oh well I best just keep away from him and be with the child at least she is pleasant to be around.* She gently stands and cleans herself up a bit before going to wake up Rin.  
  
As days turn into weeks Falien keeps her distance from Sesshoumaru but remains with the girl. Three weeks have past after having come to this era. Falien is out in the garden watching Rin play in the flowers. Nearby she can hear people yelling at one another and wonders what is going on. "Rin come." Rin smiles then follows Falien to the front court yard to see Sesshoumaru and many others arguing including the girl she got the jewel half from. She holds Rin's hand and approaches the people yelling at Sesshoumaru. "What is it that you seek Inuyasha?" "I want the jewel shards that you have. Kagome says that she can since them here." Just then the girl that Falien had seen jump through the well leaving the jewel half behind looking at her. "Inuyasha." "What is it" "That girl has the jewel shards." Inuyasha looks at Falien and starts to walks towards her. "Give me the shards girl and I won't kill you." "Never these are mine and not yours now leave." Rin looks at Inuyasha in fear. "Mommy don't let him hurt me." "I won't Rin." Quickly Inuyasha grabs Rin and moves back. "Now give me the shards or I'll kill her." Falien looks at Rin then at Sesshoumaru. She sees the look of anger towards her and gulps. *I have to do something but what.* "Give her back to me now." "Give me the shards." Falien starts to growl her anger growing then something snaps and the shards around her neck start to glow very brightly. "Give her back you fucking hanyou." Inuyasha looks at her smirking. "Nope just give me the shards." Falien growls then quickly runs at Inuyasha surprising him and kicks him straight in the head knocking him to the ground making him let go of Rin. Quickly she grabs Rin and moves away from Inuyasha towards Sesshoumaru. Rin clings tightly to Falien. Sesshoumaru watches as Falien knocks Inuyasha to the ground and retrieves Rin. He smirks at Inuyasha. "Now leave my castle and my lands Inuyasha or die." Inuyasha gets up and glares at Falien. Just as he is about to attack her Kagome yells, "SIT." Inuyasha crashes to the ground hard. "Inuyasha lets just leave we'll get the shards another time now lets go. She grabs his collar and drags him along.  
  
Falien looks at the intruders then looks at Rin and walks inside the house. Sesshoumaru looks at Falien then follows her inside. *Well that was interesting the jewel gave her power to hurt Inuyasha.* Falien not caring that Sesshoumaru is following her she takes Rin to her room and sets her on the bed. "Are you all right Rin?" "Hai mommy." "Good now its time for bed." "Hai mommy." Rin goes and changes into her nightclothes and settles back in her bed. "OK mommy time for a story." Falien smiles at her and starts to tell her another story as she had every night. Sesshoumaru watches her. Rin finally falls asleep. Falien stands and walks to the door keeping her eyes carefully on Sesshoumaru. He looks at her then moves aside to let her pass. He closes the door softly behind him.  
  
Well that is the first chapter I hope you liked it. Please R/R. All and any reviews are welcomed. 


	2. A love lost and a new love gained

Chapter 2  
  
Falien walks past him and heads to her room. "Did I say you could leave?" She stops dead in her tracks and gulps. "No." "Then why did you walk away?" He walks over to her. She gulps again feeling him behind her. "I..." As he stands behind her he smells something in the air. He smirks realizing what it is. *She's in heat. This might be interesting.* He places a hand on her shoulder and she quickly pulls away turning to face him. He looks at her as he starts to get upset. "Now why did you pull away?" She gulps. "G.. gomen nasai but please don't touch or hurt me." He looks at her and starts to growl. "I can touch you if I so wish. You live in my castle and you belong to me." She looks at him starting to get scared then quickly she turns and starts to run down the hall. He smirks watching her run. "Good run away it will be fun to chase but you are mine when I get you." He chuckles evilly. She gasps hearing what he said as she runs as fast as she can. *Oh no what am I going to do. If he catches me he'll hurt me for sure.* Tears start to stream to her face as she runs out the door and into the area of the hot springs and quickly hides behind a rock in the back.  
  
He smirks as he follows her to the hot springs. "Well now where did you go girl? You had best show yourself. If you show yourself I will go a bit more lenient on you than if you try to remain hidden." She takes a big gulp and steps out from behind the rock. Within seconds he is upon her slamming her hard to the ground. "It was not wise to run girl." She looks at him with tears in her eyes and gulps. "Gomen nasai. Please don't hurt me." Her body quivers below him. Her fear makes her smell more potent to him. He looks at her then smacks her hard across the face. "You are too strong willed. I shall break you." She looks at him in horror. "Please don't. I'll behave just don't hurt me." He slaps her across the face again harder. "Don't speak unless I say you can girl." She starts to cry harder as she nods in reply. He smirks. "Very good." He brings one of his claws up to her face and slowly slices her skin making her bleed. She looks up at him in fear. He smirks then leans in and laps at the blood coming from the cut he made. "Mmm very tasty." She starts to squirm as she tries to get out from under him. "Try all you like but it will do you no good. You are mine thus I can do as I please with you." He looks down at the jewel shards and rips them from her neck throwing them across the room. "Now there is no way you can hurt me like you did with my hanyou brother." She just looks at him in utter fear. "Hmm now lets see what your body looks like under these clothes." Quickly he shreds her clothes from her leaving her bare naked in front of him. "Hmm not bad for a human." His eyes gaze over her very slowly. "If I release you will you run and risk much more pain or stay and take what I give you?" She looks at him and thinks for a second then speaks. "I .. I will stay just please don't hurt me anymore." "Very good." He pulls back and stands looking down at her. "Now tell me have you ever been with anyone before?" "N..no never." "Good. Nor will you be with anyone but me ever. Is that understood?" "H.. Hai."  
  
He looks at her then slowly removes the clothes he is wearing and approaches her fully nude. Her eyes gaze upon his body as he approaches. *Oh my he is gorgeous. If he wasn't so mean...* She looses her train of thought as she feels his lips upon hers. She blinks then thinks *Well I might as well try to enjoy this as best as I can.* She kisses him back allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. *Mmm he tastes good.* She closes her eyes enjoying the kiss and the taste of him. He pulls back from the kiss smirking at her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "So you liked that huh?" She nods her head. He growls then slaps her hard across the face. He smirks again then slaps her across the face even harder as he slashes at her skin making it bleed once again. Tears well up in her eyes.  
  
He leans down and licks the blood from the cuts on her face as he moves his other hand and slices the other side of her face. He continues to slice at her body and lick up the blood. She looks up at him in fear as she tries to pull out from under him. Feeling her trying to escape he pulls her back to him slapping her across the face again. "You little bitch. You are not going anywhere." Knowing that she is going to be hurt more she does the only thing she can think of and moves her knee quickly. She puts all of her strength into kneeing him hard in the crotch. He looks at her in pain then grabs his crotch. "You little bitch. You are going to pay for that." Quickly she stands and runs for the door grabbing the jewel on the ground before she leaves the area.  
  
While he is in immense pain on the floor she runs to her room and grabs the quickest piece of clothing she can get. She dresses as fast as she can and runs out of the house towards the mountains. She runs as fast as her legs can carry her never looking back. *I have to get away from him but Rin I shall return for you one day.* Sesshoumaru growls from the pain that she had caused. *How could that wench have known to do that? She will pay greatly for this.* He gets up and walks to her room. Entering her room expecting to find her he growls in furry. *She left. Let her run I will catch her sooner than she thinks but I think I'll let her think she has gotten away for now.* He grins evilly then walks to his room. *I will catch her tomorrow that is if she even survives the night.*  
  
As she runs through the forest faster than she ever had thought that she could she finally stops and looks around. *It looks like I'm out of the western lands. But now where am I?* She looks around and spots a nice hot spring. *Well it looks like I'm safe for now I guess I shall relax for a bit then start off again.* Looking around quickly she finds the place deserted. She removes her dress then places the jewel shards in the back of her neck and steps into the hot water. As she sinks into the water her body starts to relax quickly. "Wow this feels so good." She lays her head back against the edge and starts to think about what had just happened. Thinking about what he had almost done and what he had done she starts to cry softly. Not to far away while hunting a wolf youkai hears someone crying softly and goes to see what is going on.  
  
As he approaches the hot spring he sees a girl emerged with in. He smirks and approaches the water. "Well now what do we have here?" Hearing a voice she panics and moves away from the ledge. She looks up at him and sighs happy that it is not Sesshoumaru but still in shock at whom this is. "Wh...Who are you and what do you want?" "The names Kouga and I came here cuz I hard someone crying and I thought it was someone I knew. Now tell me what you are doing in my spring." "Oh gomen nasai I didn't know it belonged to anyone. I had needed a break and this looked like a good place to rest for a few min." "A break?" He looks at her in confusion. "Yes I have been running for a long time trying to.... Umm... Look I just needed to rest a few minuets I will be on my way." "What were you running from girl?" She thinks about what she was running from and starts to cry again. "I..I was running from...from Sesshoumaru." "Stop your bawling. Why would you be running from him? The Sesshoumaru I have heard about hates humans and kills them quite quickly." "No it's not that it's...." Tears come faster as she tries to put it out of her mind. Not caring that she is naked she gets out of the water and heads for her clothes. As she passes him, Kouga he sees the slices in her body and on her face from claws. "What happened to you?" She stops and looks at him. "This is what I was running from. This is what Sesshoumaru did to me." He blinks looking at her then shakes his head. *Stupid dog. Dogs like him should be locked up tight.* He walks over to her dress and picks it up handing it to her. "Here put your clothes on. He won't be to far off I presume. By the way how did you get away from him?" "Umm.. I kneed him in the crotch. It was the only way I could think of to get away." He looks at her in shock. "Yeah that will do it for sure. So where will you go now?" "Umm.. I guess I could go and try to finish this." She pulls out the Shikon Jewel shards from behind her hair. Kouga looks at her. "Where did you get so much of the jewel?" "Well the first five pieces I got before I came here and the others I found on my journey. Also I can tell that you have one in each of your legs right now." "What how can you tell that? I thought only Kagome could." He looks at her unbelieving. "Well your legs are seeming to glow and I know that only the jewel shards can do that." She sighs softly then pulls her dress over her head. "Well then would you mind helping me out? There is a jewel shard in the forest can you find it for me?" "Umm sure I can try." She looks about the forest and finally spots something shinning in a bush nearby. "Its over there." She points to the spot. He looks at her then walks over and picks up the jewel. *Well now that was easy. At least I found the blasted thing. Now what to do about the girl.* He looks at her then sniffs the air. *What is that smell? Wait now I recognize it. She is in heat. Hmm this could be interesting but wait that is probably why Sesshoumaru had done what he had done poor girl.* "So like I said before what are you going to do? He will soon catch you know that right?" "Umm.." "Well for the price of two of those shards I will allow you to stay at my den with my clan if you like." She looks at him and ponders. *Hmm should I give up a couple shards and be safe from Sesshoumaru or keep the shards and face Sesshoumaru. Man I dont know what to do.* "Well what's it going to be?" "Umm.. Can you really keep me safe from Sesshoumaru?" "Yes in my den you will be safe." "Alright I will give you two shards." She reaches up and pulls off two shards and hands them to him. "Here they are." He takes the shards and smiles then jams them into his arms. Quickly he grabs her around the waist and runs faster than the wind. She squeals a little as he grabs her then stops. She looks around her as they speed through the mountains area. All of a sudden he stops and two wolf demons appear. "Hey it's Kouga." "Hey Kouga welcome back." "Thanks guys it's great to be back." He keeps tight hold of her as she looks about. He carries her inside the main den and gently tosses her onto a huge pile of soft grass like hay. He then turns and stares at his fellow wolves and demons. "No one is to touch or harm her and if I find out any have you will pay. Also make sure to keep Sesshoumaru away from her and if you spot him heading towards here come find me immediately. Is this understood?" "Yes Kouga." He turns back around to her. "You may roam around but stay with in these grounds don't wander off ok." She nods her head and looks about at all the wolf demons and wolves. The rest of the pack just look at her then go back to what they were doing before.  
  
She looks up at Kouga. "Umm. Kouga where will I be sleeping?" "Where you are at with me. The den isn't very big but it keeps us all happy and the waterfall keeps us hidden." "Oh. Ok. I think I am going to take a nap I'm quite tired from all my running." "Very well." He turns and walks off. She looks around again at everyone and gulps. *God I hope they don't try and eat me while I sleep.* She moves around on the grass and lays down in the far back part of the area away from everyone and starts to fall asleep. As she is about to fall asleep a young wolf cub approaches and sniffs her then lays down next to her. She looks at the cub then softly runs her hand down his back before falling deep into sleep.  
  
After finishing his hunting Kouga returns to the den and walks back to his sleeping area. As he approaches he sees the wolf cub sleeping next to her and smiles. "Well now ain't that something Spike. The cub likes her who would have thought." "Yeah, right before she fell asleep the cub walked up to her and laid down. No one knows why. The cub just fell asleep as he laid next to her." "Hmm.." He looks at the cub and calls it. "And why were you laying next to her?" The cub answers back in it's own way of talking telling him that she seemed nice but was a bit uneasy so he thought that he would keep her company and that he hopes he didn't do wrong. Kouga nods to the cub. "Very well you may go back and sleep next to her if you like." The cub walks back over and lies next to her again going back to sleep. Kouga walks onto the grassy bed and lies down next to her and the cub. He then looks at her sleeping and smiles. *You are something aren't you.* He closes his eyes and falls deep into sleep.  
  
As the morning breaks Sesshoumaru awakens. *Well I think I have given her enough time to put up a good chase.* "Jaken!" Quickly Jaken enters Sesshoumaru's room. "Jaken you are to take care of Rin and keep her inside today. She is not to leave the castle and if she asks about Falien tell her we are away on business and will return later." "Hai Lord Sesshoumaru." The toad leaves the room as Sesshoumaru dresses himself and heads out into the forest. He follows Falien's trail leading him to the Spring she had stopped at and finds that her trail is gone and so is the other sent he had picked up. *Damn it now how could she have disappeared without a trace? Something is not right here and who's smell is that?* He growls in disgust and he goes back to his lands and tries to find her. *She is going to pay when I find her.*  
  
Back at Kouga's den Falien awakens and looks about. Next to her she finds the cub still sleeping and one of Kouga's arm under her head as the other is wrapped around her waist. *What in the world? How did his arms get there?* She yawns softly then carefully move herself from his grasp she stands making sure not to awaken him or the cub and heads out of the den. Upon exiting the den she looks over the surroundings and then heads down the side path of the waterfall to the bottom. Around her she notices the few awake wolves and youkai. They all look at her then go back to their business. *Wow this place is beautiful in the morning. I guess I'll go and wash my face clean.* She walks over to the spring and wets her face down wiping away her sleepers and waking her up completely. She sits down on the soft grass by the spring and relaxes. While she is at the spring Kouga awakens and looks around. *Now where did she go to?* He gets up and follows her sent outside of the den. Near the water he spots her and walks down over to her. "So here you are." "Yeah I just woke up a few minuets ago and was cleaning my face up a bit. It is so nice here, so peaceful." "Yeah I know that is why we set up the den here and the water fall keeps us safe for the most part." All of a sudden one of the wolf demons approaches Kouga. "Hey Kouga news about Sesshoumaru." "What is it?" "Well he found the spot where you found the girl and left there in disgust because he couldn't smell her sent anymore." "Well that is good to hear. So is that all?" "Hai that's all we know Kouga but we'll tell you if anything comes up." "All right now get back to your post." "Hai Kouga." The demon turns and returns to his post. "Well that is great news." "Hai indeed it is. So what are you going to do now that you are safe from Sesshoumaru?" "Well if you don't mind I would like to stay here." "No I don't mind at all and you are welcome to stay here with me as long as you like." He smirks and grins at his comment. "So what are you grinning at and what do you mean by with you?" "Oh nothing. So are you hungry?" "Hai I'm famished." "All right I'll be back soon with some food." He then turns and runs off. *Wow he is fast but I still wonder what he meant by what he said. Oh well.*  
  
A little after he leaves to get some food the little cub comes walking out of the den and walks over to Falien. The cub nuzzles his head against her arm to get her attention. She looks down at the cub and smiles. "Oh hello little guy. Arigatou for keeping me warm last night." The cub looks at her then licks her hand. "Aww your sweet." She picks up the cub and places him on her lap as she gently starts to pet his soft back. The cub curls up on her lap enjoying her petting. As Kouga returns from getting some food he finds Falien with the cub on her lap and smiles. "Well he seems to be found of you." "Hai it seems so and he is so cute. What is his name?" "He has no name as of yet. The only ones we really give names to are the youkai wolves. But you may name him if you like." "Alright. How about Logan?" The cub looks at her funny. "Alright I guess not." She chuckles. "Well I can't think of a name right now but when I do I'll see how you like it." The cub licks her in the face softly. Kouga gives the cub a funny look. "So how would you like your food?" "Umm.. I guess medium rare." "Alright I'll have it ready in a bit." "Great." He smiles at her then goes off to cook the food. The cub seeing, as he's not getting any attention he starts to wag his tail. "Oh are you getting jellious now?" She smiles down at the cub and looks over at Kouga cooking the meat. *I wonder why he is being so nice to me.* Her eyes watch him carefully. *Well he is very cute.* While cooking Kouga notices that she is watching him and smiles. *Well now why is she staring at me. It's not like I don't mind. Hmm maybe she is starting to warm up to me. But that cub is not going to be sleeping on my bed again tonight that is for sure.*  
  
He finishes cooking the meat and brings her a huge slab over. "Here you are I hope its alright." She takes the meat and bites into it and chews it good. "Mmm it's delicious Arigatou." "Your welcome." He looks down at the cub and picks him up. "Your coming with me we need to talk cub." The cub looks at Falien. "You better not be mean to him Kouga." "No worries. I am just going to talk with him." "Alright then." He walks off with the cub in his arms. She looks at him then goes back to eating. After finishing her food she looks about and wonders what she can do sense she is getting board. After having told the cub his place Kouga walks back over to Falien and sits down near her. "So what do you plan on doing today?" "No clue. What is there that I can do?" "What ever you like. You can rest, go swimming in the stream, relax in the hot spring, and I think we have some books up in the den if you wish to read." "Oh ok I guess I'll go do some reading and I'll see you later." "Alright." She stands and heads up to the den to find the books. As she walks away Kouga watches her. Another wolf demon walks up to Kouga. "Well it seems you are starting to like her huh Kouga? What about Kagome?" "Hai I guess I am. What do you mean what about Kagome?" "Well we all thought that you were in love with her." "Well I'm not ok? Falien is so much better than Kagome. Plus Kagome is in utter love with that albino runt of a dog turd Inuyasha. So why waste my time on her when I can have Falien and trust me I will have her as my mate very soon. I just have to get her to trust me a bit more. After what Sesshoumaru did to her it will take some time." "What did he do to her?" He growls thinking about what happened to her. "That asshole of a mutt tried to rape and torture her into submission. When I found her that night she had slash marks all over her body from his claws." "Aww man poor girl. But she will be yours we all know that. We have watched her and the way she looks at you. We all can tell she likes you Kouga." "That's good and plus she has the spirit to be alpha female." "Indeed she does. Well good luck and I will keep the cub out of your bed from now on." "Make sure of that." Kouga turns and walks off. *Man he has got it bad.* The youkai chuckles softly then walks back over to his post.  
  
Later that day as Sesshoumaru returns to his castle Rin runs up to him. "Where is Falien?" "She has left us Rin. Never speak of her again in my presence is that understood?" Tears well up in her eyes and she runs off. "What happened to her Lord Sesshoumaru?" "That is none of your concern. Now leave my sight." He growls and walks off to his room. Jaken just stares at him. Over at the bone eaters well we find Kagome and Inuyasha talking. "Well I'm off for now Inuyasha I have a huge test to take but I will be back in three days." "Fine just fine leave me. We have to get those shards back." "Hai I know Inuyasha but I have to go now see you in three days." "Feh." She jumps into the well and vanishes. "Damn her for loosing those shards." He turns and walks off pissed.  
  
As the days pass by slowly we find Falien where she has been most of the time in the den of the wolf demons reading what little books there are to read. As she awakens from a good night's rest again she finds her head resting on Kouga's arm and him fast asleep. *How is it that when I go to sleep my head is on the ground but when I awaken my head is on his arm?* She looks at his face as he sleeps and smiles. *He looks so cute when he sleeps.* She gently runs her hand over his face smiling. She yawns and stands up slowly. "Well I think I'll go clean up then have something to eat." As she is about to walk away a strong arm grabs her by the waist and brings her back down to the ground. "What the heck? Why did you do that Kouga?" "I don't want you to go. Stay here a little longer with me." She signs and chuckles softly then relaxes and lies back down. He pulls her up against his chest tightly as if not wanting her to ever leave. He nuzzles his head against her back. "Hey that tickles a bit." She starts to giggle softly. He places a soft kiss upon her skin behind her neck. "So what have you got planned today?" "Well I actually would like to go back to my time for a bit if that's ok?" "Aww why do you have to go?" "Well I need to close out the sale on my house and I need to get some new clothes and other accessories." He lets out a sad sigh. She smirks. "Well if you like you can come too." "Seriously? You mean it?" "Hai it would be cool. Plus I'll need help caring my things back." "All right then so when do we leave?" "Now if you like." Great. Lets get going then. When will we be returning?" "Well most likely tonight or by tomorrow." "Ok. Hey spike come here." Spike walks over to where they are at. "Hai Kouga?" "Spike I will be leaving for a day or so. I need you to keep things in order here alright?" "Sure thing Kouga." "Also I need a couple others to stay by the well but to keep hidden don't let anyone know they are there. We will be bringing some supplies back with us." "Sure Kouga no problem." "Alright lets go Falien." He stands and helps her to her feet and they walk out of the den. "Here get on my back it will be faster that way." "Ok." She gets on his back and they quickly head to the well at speeds faster than the wind. As they reach the well they sport Inuyasha and Kagome coming towards the well. "Well let's hurry up and get on the other side. Grab my hand Kouga." He grabs her hand and they jump into the well.  
  
As they reach the bottom of the well she climbs on his back and he jumps out of the well into a small building. He looks around in confusion. "It's ok we aren't in the past anymore we are in my time." "Oh ok. Well lead the way sense you know where you are going." "Ok." She smiles to him and grabs his hand and they walk out of the well house quickly so that none see them and head out to the street. They make their way back to her house and she unlocks the door. "Come on in." "This world is so strange." "Hai I guess it would be for you." She smiles and pulls him into the house. "Well this is where I was living." "Very interesting." She walks down the hall and into the living room. Upon entering she listens to her messages on her machine. "Oh cool some one has bought my house all I have to do is sign the papers. Well I guess I best start packing my things so that we may get back to your time." "Alright. So what can I do to help?" "Umm.. Lets see. Well you can hold the bags while I put things in them." "Ok." She turns and looks at him. "Hey why are you being so nice to me?" "Well..." He turns away from her. "Please tell me." He takes a deep breath and turns back around. "Well it's because I like you allot and I want you to be my mate." She looks at him in shock. "Umm.." She turns and heads down the hall towards her room. Her face bright red. "Hey what did I say? I told you the truth. Get back here." She walks into her room and grabs a huge duffel bag and starts to put lots of different clothes inside of it. He follows her and grabs her by the arm pulling her to him. He places a clawed finger under her chin making her look up at him. "Now tell me what is wrong with what I said." "Umm.. Well it's just that. Umm.." "Tell me." He stares deep into her eyes. "I like you also Kouga it's just I don't know how to answer your question at this time. Just give me some time to think about it ok?" "Very well if that is what you feel you need." He smiles then gently places a soft kiss on her lips. She blinks and kisses him back as she blushes a bit then pulls away from the kiss. "Alright I need to get these things packed." "Ok." He holds her duffel open as she places more clothes into the bag. "How much clothes do you need?" "Lots. Well that should be enough clothes. But I will need to stop at the store and pick up some hair cleaning products and other necessities. Plus I'm going to buy some food that I like to eat." He just watches her grab things and place them into the duffel. "Alright now time for shopping. If you like you can stay here I won't be long." "Alright hurry back." She grabs her wallet and her purse and heads out the door. He watches her leave then goes and sits down on her bed and waits for her return.  
  
After an hour of shopping she returns with around 30 bags of items such as food and hair products plus much more. As she walks in the door Kouga just looks at all the things she has. "Jeez that is allot of things. Here let me help you." He goes and grabs most of the things. "Here follow me I need to pack all of this up." He follows her to her room and she shows him which duffel to put the items in. After sorting and packing the items she marks the duffels as to their contents. "Well I think I have everything are you ready to go?" "Hai. Here let me carry the bags." "Alright." She smiles and before leaving she signs the papers and instructs the seller as to where to put her belongings. Both of them with all the duffel bags leave her house and head back to the well. When they reach the well they quickly move past those that are on the grounds and jump into the well.  
  
As they reach the other side of the well the two other wolf demons help them out with all the duffels. "Wow Kouga she sure did bring allot." "Hai but she plans on stay here for a very long time. Now grab some bags you guys and take them back to the den and don't stop at all." "Hai Kouga." They each grab half of the bags and race back to the den. Kouga grabs Falien and places her on his back and runs back to the den. As they reach the den they enter and set up the bags near their sleeping area. "Wow it's night time already. This day went by so quickly." "Hai it did." The other demon wolves start to go through her bags looking at all the odd things. "Hey stop that I had those packed just right." She goes over and zips up the bags. "Now stay out or no treats tomorrow." The others ears perk and they go back to their own area's. She smiles and chuckles. "Now that was interesting. They listened to me." Kouga walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Of course they do." "And why is that?" "Because in time you will be my mate and alpha female here." She blushes at what he had said. "But I am not a wolf silly." "Well I can change that my pet." "Oh is that so?" He growls softly as he speaks into her ear. "Yes that is so." She gets goosebumps from how he said that. He nuzzles his head against hers. She turns around into his arms and looks up at him. "Why is it that you want me for a mate?" "Because you are different, better, and very strong willed. Plus I have fallen for you dear girl." "Oh is that so." "Hai it is." He leans down and kisses her deeply on the lips. "When you are ready my dear I will claim you as my mate but I will not force it upon you. You must be willing because I don't want to see you unhappy." She blushes softly and snuggles into his body sighing happily.  
  
That night Kouga lays down and pulls her down to lay close to him her head again resting on his arm as he wraps his other arm around her. She snuggles in close to his body for warmth. "It is starting to get cold during the night." "Yes I know that is why I am keeping you close to bee so I can keep you warm." She smiles and relaxes. He nuzzles his head against hers. "Good night my dear." "Night Kouga." She yawns softly and closes her eyes falling asleep. *My how you have changed me Falien. But one thing is for sure I do love you and I don't plan on loosing you to anyone. Soon very soon I will make you my mate and a wolf Youkai like myself.* He snuggles in and falls deep into sleep. As the morning wakes Kouga opens his eyes and smiles seeing her still next to him. He looks at her and moves a hair away from her face. "Morning brings out such beauty in you." He kisses her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes softly open as she looks at him. "Did you sleep well?" "Hai it was great. Your arm is so comfy and your body kept me warm all night long. Arigatou." She turns her body into him and kisses him lightly on the lips. He smiles then deepens the kiss. She closes her eyes enjoying his kiss. Slowly he pulls back so that she can breathe. "Wow." "Hai that's what I say." He licks his lips. "Mmm you taste like strawberries." She blushes. "Your silly." He chuckles softly. She snuggles in close to his body not wanting to get up.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the story thus far. So what do you think Falien is going to do about her and Kouga and her feeling towards him? What about Sesshoumaru? Well I'm not sure how this will turn out. But we all will have to wait and see. Oh and please review. If you have any comments please don't hesitate to tell me I need all the input that I can get. If you think anything is wrong or if you think something could be better please tell me. Thanks. 


	3. New life changes

A/N: Well here it is the long awaited chapter three. Yeah I know its allot shorter than the other two but I had a bad case of writers block. Well I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: New life changes  
  
As the night slowly passes into morning Falien's eyes slowly open taking in the morning. The arm around her waist tightens a bit. She turns around as she finds herself in Kouga's grasp. "Sleep well?" "Hai I did. Well I guess I shall go take my bath now." He smirks at her and keeps his grip tight. "But I don't want you to go. Stay here with me." She lets out a sigh and cuddles in closer to him laying her head on his chest. "Very well I'll stay." He smiles and rests his chin on her head closing his eyes once again. She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep. He gently runs his claws over her back. *Very soon you will be mine.* After a few hours of remaining like that they both awaken. She looks up at him and smiles. "Alright it's time for my bath." "Fine." She smiles then kisses him softly on the forehead as she stands and walks out of the den.  
  
As she walks out of the den a young wolf pup follows her out. She stands at the entrance and looks over the valley. The wolf pup nuzzles his head against her leg. She smiles and leans down gently petting his head. "So little pup shall we go and take our baths?" The pup happily barks at her. She smiles down at him then walks out of the den and down the side of the waterfall. As Kouga watches her leave the den one of his fellow youkai approaches him. "Hey Kouga." "Hey Spike." "So Kouga we were all wondering when you will make her your mate?" Kouga looks up at him. "Soon I hope. She will soon be in heat and that is when I will make her mine." "Well the pack feels that she will make a great alpha female. And I think that she will make a great mother to your pups Kouga." "Hai that she will. She has a great heart. She took that wolf pup in as her own. She is quite amazing for a human but when I make her a full youkai she will be unbelievable." "Indeed she will Kouga. For the greatness in her heart that she has as a human will be even better when she is full youkai. Well I'll let you go to her and I shall see you this night." "Very well." Spike turns and walks off to his post. Kouga lets out a soft sigh then stands and walks out of the den. He looks over his valley and notices Falien down by the spring with the young wolf cub and smiles. *Indeed you will make a great mother to my pups.* He walks down the side of the waterfall and approaches Falien from behind.  
  
As she washes the sleep from her eyes she sees Kouga coming up behind her. As he walks up behind her, he slips his arms around her gently. He leans his head down and sniffs her neck. "Mmmm... you smell good." She blushes then giggles at his comment. "You're silly. I don't smell good." "Well you certainly do to me." He nuzzles his head against hers as he takes a seat behind her keeping his arms around her enjoying her closeness. *She is starting her heat and soon she will be mine forever.* She smiles softly at his embrace. *I feel so safe in his arms but I don't understand how I can be feeling like this towards a youkai. It just isn't right. But how can I deny how my heart feels?* She turns her body around into his embrace and looks into his eyes. "Kouga?" "Yes?" "Why are you acting so nice and sweet to me?" "Because I told you back in your time that I want you as my mate and I still do. Will you please be my mate and let me love you?" She smiles. "Yes Kouga I will. I have fallen in love with you I just couldn't stop it from happening." He howls out in much happiness. He then leans down then quickly takes her lips into his as he kisses her deeply. The other wolves and youkai let up a howl as they know that she has taken his offer to be his mate. In need of air she slowly pulls away and smiles at him. He looks deep into her eyes smiling. "Tonight we will become one. Tomorrow you will notice many changes in yourself." "What do you mean?" She looks at him confused. "You will see my love. You trust me don't you?" "Hai with all my love and heart." He smiles again then kisses her deeply on the lips. After giving her one final deep kiss he pulls back from her lips and stands. "I shall leave you now love so that I may prepare for this eve's feast. Till tonight my love." He turns then heads up to the den to prepare.  
  
Out in the forest a few miles away from the wolves den Inuyasha and his group are heading towards the mountain area but have stopped for this eve. They set up camp near a hot spring. After the camp is set Kagome looks to Sango and Shippo. "Come on you two lets go take a bath and relax." She turns towards Miroku and Inuyasha. "You tow stay here and don't even think about peeking." "Feh. Like there is anything to see anyhow." "SIT!!!" Inuyasha slams hard to the ground cursing at her. The girls and the kitsune head off towards the hot spring to relax leaving Inuyasha and Miroku at the camp. "You know it is not good to say such things Inuyasha." "Feh." His eyes gaze in the direction that Kagome went. *Maybe I shouldn't piss her off so much.* He pushes the thought from his mind and jumps up onto a tree branch.  
  
As Falien watches Kouga leave she two heads up to the den and goes over to her things. She goes through her bags and pulls out her best smelling cleaning products. Then she grabs a towel and looks for an appropriate outfit for this eve. As she looks to where she had been sleeping she finds a beautiful black and silver kimono laying on the bedding with but a simple few words wrote on a piece of paper. She picks up the paper and reads. "Falien it would do me great honor if you would wear this kimono this eve. Kouga." She looks over the kimono and smiles. As she touches it she blinks. "It's pure silk and ever so soft." She smiles picking it up into her hands as she gathers the things she needs and walks out of the den. She heads back down to the stream. As she reaches the stream she goes to the most secluded area and removes her clothes.  
  
Deep in the unsuspecting shadows a pair of amber eyes watch her every move. Slowly Falien submerges her body into the warm water and leans against a smooth rock. Hours seem to quickly pass as Falien relaxes in the waters not knowing of the eyes that watch her. After a few hours of relaxing she cleans her hair till it shines with perfection and cleans her body till it is as smooth as a babies bottom. She removes herself from the water. Grabbing her towel she dries herself completely then slips on her undergarments.. Carefully she places the kimono on herself and attends to her hair. She brushes it out completely and leaves it down but ties it lightly back with a red sash. As she finishes with her preparations she gathers her things and starts to head back to the den. As the amber eyes watch her he sees that this is the perfect moment to grab her.  
  
Faster than any can see he is standing next to her looking into her eyes. "I have come for you." She quickly backs away from him but he grabs her arm tightly. Seeing this Kouga starts to growl. "Get your hands off my woman now Sesshoumaru!!" "I see no mark so she is not your mate Kouga and I advise you to stay out of this." He tightens his grip on her arm and she cries out from the pain. "Please let me go you are hurting me." He growls and slaps her hard across the face. "Did I say you could speak girl?" She shakes her head. Kouga watching this decides to interfere and rushes at Sesshoumaru. Being caught off guard for a second Kouga slams Sesshoumaru to the ground. Sesshoumaru looks up at Kouga. "You will pay for that wolf." Quickly he releases Falien and pounces on Kouga. He uses his claws and starts to shred away at Kouga's flesh. Seeing what Sesshoumaru is doing to Kouga Falien screams out. "STOP!!! Please stop." She drops to the ground and starts to cry more. "Please stop I will do as you wish just don't hurt him anymore." Sesshoumaru stops and looks back at Falien. "Fine I will spare him but for this favor you must come with me now and never ever leave my castle is that understood?" She nods softly. He smirks then throws Kouga across the field. Quickly she runs to him. "Kouga are you alright?" He looks up at her. "I am fine. Please don't leave me." He reaches his hand up to her face. "I can't stay. I must go with Sesshoumaru. It was the only way I could get him to not kill you. I am truly sorry." Tears fall from her face onto his as she places a soft kiss on his lips then stands. She turns and faces Sesshoumaru. With a soft solemn voice she speaks. "Sesshoumaru I have but a small favor to ask of you." He growls and looks at her. "And why should I grant you anything?" "Please all I am asking to take with me a wolf pup that I care for." "And what reason should I allow this favor?" "If you let me bring him I will stay with you and not try to escape ever." He growls then thinks it over quickly. "Very well. Gather the pup, your things and come right back." She quickly goes and grabs the pup that had cared for her at first then quickly returns to Sesshoumaru's side. A cloud surrounds their feet and they drift off into the sky. Taking one last look back a tear falls from her face as she realizes that she will probably never see Kouga again.  
  
Kouga watches as Sesshoumaru and Falien fly off his heart sinks in deep. "I have lost her. Why did I not mark her when I had the chance. Damn it." He stands shakily and starts to head up to the cave when he smells something familiar I the air. "Kagome." Just as he says her name Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of their group come into the valley. As Kagome and her party reach where Kouga is she gives out a sharp gasp. "Kouga what has happened to you?" Her eyes frightenly travel over his wounded body. That damn brother of Inuyasha's took my woman and did this to me." Thinking of his fight a tear forms in his eye. Kagome's party looks at him in confusion. "But I thought that you wanted Kagome?" Kouga looks at Inuyasha. "No dog turd I don't want her I had found someone whom I truly loved but thanks to your brother I have lost her." The party looks at him confused. "Come with me I shall explain." He turns and heads up the mountain with the group right behind. As they reach the cave they enter and take seats near Kouga as he tells the story of how he met Falien and all that had happened up till now. Kagome looks at him with saddened eyes. "I am sorry for your loss Kouga but how do you plan to get her back?" "There is no way to do that. She promised that asshole should would stay with him." As the day turns into night Kouga finds himself alone and fully saddened as he thinks back to the time he had with her. Slowly as the night goes on the group slowly fall deep into sleep except for Kouga and Inuyasha. "I can't believe that my brother would even want a human let alone do what you say she said he tried to do." "Well he did and that's the facts. I will be alone forever." Kouga closes his eyes and tries to put the world away from him.  
  
A/N: CLIFF HANGER!! I know I'm evil but hey what can I say. Well who knows what is going to happen next now that Falien is back in Sesshoumarus' hands. As always I welcome all reviews and greatly appreciate any comments that you can give me or any idea's. Well I hope that you enjoyed it. I know its really short but hey I had a bad case of writers block so I did the best that I could. Sorry again for the late delay on this chapter. I wrote all of this while I was serving jury duty. Yuck. Well thanks for reading. Bye. 


	4. Broken spirit and will

A/N: Well here it is the long awaited chapter four. This chapter is very harsh. I do hope that you enjoy it. Beware there is much pain in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Broken spirit and will. As Falien and Sesshoumaru arrive at his palace in the west he looks down at her sleeping form. *This time I will make sure that you never leave and that spirit of yours will break before me. You girl are mine.* He smirks then kicks her in the stomach. The wolf cub growls at him. "Bite your tongue pup." The pup backs away from him. Falien falls to the ground from his kick and looks up at him. He calls for a servant and tells him to take her things and the pup to her room but not to say a word to Rin about her arrival. The servant complies then grabs her things and the pup vanishing into the house. Falien continues to look up at him in fear. "Wh..what are you going to do to me?" "You shall see. Now follow me and be quick about it." She stands as best as she can and follows right behind him. He leads her through the palace down a hallway that she had never traveled and out into the back of the house. Outside of the house in the secluded part which she had never known to be their she sniffs the air then holds her hand over her nose. "What is that awful smell." "Burning flush of course." She looks at him in shock. *Why would this place smell of flesh burning?* As she comes back to her senses she sees him waiting at the door to a stone building with an impatient look on his face. "Come wench." She quickly moves over to him not wanting any pain. He enters the building and walks towards the farthest back room. She follows right behind him her eyes scanning over the different objects about the rooms. As he enters the room at the end he waits for her to enter then shuts the door firmly behind him locking it.  
  
She looks at him in utter fear of what might happen to her. He points to a weird chair in the middle of the room. She gulps then walks to the chair and looks at it not sure on how to sit on it. Getting impatient he pushes her forward onto the chair pushing her arms and legs through the restraints and locking them in place. He places the head strap around her head as he moves her hair from her neck to the side. "Now this is going to hurt like hell but you will take it. I care not how much you scream." Tears form in her eyes. Trying to turn her head to see what he is doing she finds that it is set in place by the strap so she listens to his movements. Hearing him put something in the fire and move away she wonder what will happen to her in this strange room. After a few minuets he walks back to the fire and pulls the object out and walks back over to her. He places his hands on her shirt then pulls the back down revealing the flesh underneath it. Without warning he places the hot poker on the part of her skin right below her neck and holds it there for a few minuets. Feeling the hot poker touch her skin she screams out in a high pitched scream of pain. Tears stream her eyes as she continues to scream wanting the pain to stop. As he pulls the poker away he starts to rub something on the burn then walks away. A few seconds later he returns then lifts her head pouring some water in her mouth. After giving her the water he then pours water over the burn and steps back to admire his work. The burn on her back is his personal mark of a crescent moon and a sword. He moves over to a nearby table and picks up a pure silver collar then moves back over to her placing it around her neck locking it tightly. "Rest here for now I shall return in a short time." He turns and leaves her there to her pain.  
  
Sensing him having left she lets her tears stream more. *Why did this happen to me and why did he burn me like that. It hurts so much.* She tries to relax her body as much as possible. The door to the room opens once again and she hears footsteps enter. He walks over to her then releases her from the chair. "Stand wench." She leans back from the chair trying to stand up straight. "Come with me now." She keeps quiet and follows him quickly. They walk out of the building and back into the house. He heads straight to his room. "Inside now." She takes a deep breath then enters his room. He shuts the door behind them locking it tightly. "Now girl you will have some rules that you must follow. First of all you are never to speak unless you are asked a question that you can't answer with a nod or a shake of your head. Understood?" She nods her head. "Good. Next thing is you will not speak with Rin at all nor tell her any of this. You will take care of her but you are never to speak to her. Understood?" She nods. "Good. From here on you will sleep here in this room over there." He points to a small futon. She looks at it and nods. "You will not leave this room unless you are with me unless I have you run an errand. When I have you run errands you will do them quickly and without haste. The only time you will aloud to be out of this room without me is when you are with Rin. She is to be in bed an hour after the end of dinner. You are to bathe her. There will be no stories even if she insists. Understood?" She nods. "You are never to look anyone in the eyes. Your eyes are to remain lowered at all times. You will never argue with anyone. My word is above all so never go against what I say no matter what. From this point on you are mine and that mark on your back shows that, as does the collar you wear. When you are to come with me you will be wearing this leash attached to your collar and the other part will be attached to me. You will keep up and no slowing down at all. Is this all understood?" She nods softly. "Good. Now go to your futon and wait there I have paperwork to do." She nods then quickly move over to her futon and sits down softly.  
  
He turns then goes to his deck and starts to look over the scrolls on his desk. As the day wears on Falien remains on her futon watching Sesshoumaru doing his work. Near the later part of the day Sesshoumaru stands then walks over to Falien snapping her leash about her neck. "Come it is dinnertime." He pulls at the leash and she stands quickly. He turns then walks to the door stopping in front of it. "You will open all doors for me." She nods the opens the door so he may exit and she follows right behind him shutting the door with ease. His pace is a quick stride as he walks down the hallway. She keeps up as best as she can the leash pulling a bit on her. AS they reach the dinning area she quickly opens the door for him and he enters. She follows behind him. As she enters she sees Rin smiling at her. Sesshoumaru moves around the table taking his seat at the point with Rin on his right and Falien on his left. As Rin is about to jump up and hug Falien Sesshoumaru stops her. "Rin. Sit down." She quickly drops to sit back down. "Sesshoumaru-sama why is Falien-momma wearing that thing?" "She wears it because I make her. Rin, Falien will take care of you during the day when I am not in need of her. She will not speak to you but you are to behave at all times. There will be no bed stories. You are to go to bed an hour after dinner no arguments. Is this understood?" "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama Rin understands and will behave." She smiles at him then at Falien. As the servants bring in dinner they eat it quietly with no talking. After finishing dinner Sesshoumaru has Jaken escort Rin to her room for bed . After Rin leaves Sesshoumaru stands then pulls at Falien's leash. She stands quickly. He walks out of the room and back down to his room. Quickly she opens his bedroom door for him then shuts it after they both are in.  
  
After closing the door he looks to Falien. "Undress and stand next to the wall." She quickly undresses and stands where she was instructed to knowing the mood he is in, she dare not defy him. He moves over to her chaining her to the wall with the chains that are there. She bites her lip lightly not knowing what is about to happen. His mood unchanging from the moment earlier. After chaining Falien to the wall he turns to the bed chamber Armour. From there he pulls out a whip, gage, and a blindfold. Sesshoumaru walks over to Falien placing the items one at a time on her. After placing them he takes a few steps back, whip in hand and draws back. Falien closes her eyes waiting for the first crack of the whip knowing the first is always the worst to come. With that he lets the whip fall hard across her fleshy bottom. She winches from the initial pain of it but takes what he has to offer to her. "Did you like acting in fear today?" All Falien could do is nod her head, he just stands there looking at her with a smirk on his face pulling the whip back he lets it crack again across her already whelped ass she whimpers from it as a small tear escapes her ..... He then drops the whip and un-gages her stealing a kiss from her trembling lips.  
  
He knows he has the upper hand and can do as he pleases for this creature means very little to him after the kiss he grabs her by the hair of the head and shoves her down on the bed...holding her face down he notices the tears running from her eyes...He decides to take some pity on her and gets the massage oil and tends to the whelps he placed on her flesh bottom. Slowly he rubs the oils into the whelps letting her feel his hands on her body....letting her for a brief moment feel how tender they can be he stands slowly disrobing himself....."I am going to get my satisfaction from you Falien one way or the other" he tells her, not knowing exactly what he means. With her face down on the bed he pulls her bottom into the air so he can look at her fully..... Looking at her love nest his hunger grows.....her bottom usually smooth and round with the red whelps caused from his whip. He licks his lips thinking to himself *this is truly a beautiful creature* not letting her know what he is thinking. With that he takes his love wand and rams it into her awaiting moisture not caring about her needs wanting to fill his own lustfulness He rocks her with a force that is great than slows the pace......hearing her whimper from it....he smiles knowing she can not speak to ask for her own satisfaction. He just takes her ..... Knowing that one day he will get what he believes will be to his satisfaction..... But what he is not realizing that the day will come when he to will need the girl for more than that. Losing his train of thought he goes back at a great pace ......building a fire within himself knowing he will lose himself in his satisfaction of the girl Sesshoumaru looks at her while he is fulfilling himself and smiles... he leans forward and bites her lightly on her back telling her " you are doing very well and are pleasing me at the moment" He leans back up riding her hard not wanting to give her any satisfaction but he decides he will be fair to her.  
  
Leaning back down, he tells her "release girl" She releases her love juice for him and knows with all her heart all she wants to do is please him make him not hurt her or whip her any more. He keeps his pace as his arms unfold around her tiny waist...Letting go quickly he lets his own climax exploded from his body on to hers......He quickly un-gages her and un-blind folds her and speaks to her hoarsely "go get cleaned up girl and go to your bed" she can fell the coldness in his voice. Quickly leaving the bed and gathering her things she leaves his room and moves to the bathhouse.  
  
A/N: well I finally finished it and i hope it was worth the wait. if you have any ideas for the story please send them to my email at: FalienDemones@collegeclub.com all ideas are welcome. 


	5. Savior

Chapter 5  
  
As she makes her way from Sesshoumaru's chamber towards the bathhouse she hears the wolf cub following behind her. She looks down at it then continues towards the bathhouse. As she reaches the bathhouse she enters and looks around to see if any are within the area. Not having seen anyone she walks over to the spring. She lays her clothes on a rock nearby then gently slips her sore and aching body into the hot spring water. The wolf cub pads over to the spring and lays down near Falien. As her body sinks lower into the hot water she winces a bit. *Why did he have to do that to me? I don't know if I can go through this every night.* Tears stream down her face. The cub seeing her crying moves closer to Falien and starts to lick her face very softly. "You remind me so much of Kouga. I miss him so much. God how I love him but now I'm stuck with Sesshoumaru forever." The cub whimpers a bit understanding her pain. She starts to softly pet the cub as she closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
  
As time slowly creeps on for Falien she is put through the same routine every day. She finds herself awakening in the hotsprings. After awakening she dresses and returns to Sesshoumaru's chambers. As she enters he is there waiting for her very pissed off. Giving her a very hard slap across the face he tells her to go to Rin's room and get the girl up and ready for the day. After spending a short amount of time getting Rin ready, she and Rin make their way to the dinning room. As they enter Rin runs and hugs Sesshoumaru then takes her seat on Sesshoumaru's left while Falien sits on his right. The meal is ate with talk only from Rin. After breakfast Sesshoumaru has Falien take Rin out to the gardens to play for a bit but has only two hours. After taking Rin to the gardens she brings her back into the palace and into the study. In the study is a stout looking inu youkai. Rin moves over to the desk and starts her learning lessons. As Rin starts her lessons Falien heads back to Sesshoumaru's chamber where she finds him looking over scrolls. She moves over to her futon and sits down. For hours this goes on till Rin knocks on the door and Sesshoumaru tells Falien to take her to the garden till dinnertime. She nods and takes Rin out. The rest of the day is dull as earlier she watches Rin for a few hours then as dinnertime comes she takes Rin back in. Dinner goes just as breakfast did and after dinner Falien takes Rin to the bathhouse to get ready for bed. After getting Rin cleaned up she puts her to bed then goes to Sesshoumaru's chamber. As it did the first night she returned again Sesshoumaru had his way with her and afterwards sent her to the bathhouse to get cleaned up. For many of weeks this goes on.  
  
Across the forest to the wolf den we find Kouga on his bed sulking as he has been for the weeks that Falien has been gone. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang once again return to check and see how Kouga is doing. In his mind a plan is forming. *I wonder if they will help me?* Just as he is thinking about it Inuyasha, Kagome, and the gang walk up to him. He looks up and slightly smiles. "So how are you doing Kouga?" "Fair I guess. Hey I was wondering if you guys could help me to get Falien back? I have a plan but I need your guys help." Kagome looks at Inuyasha then is about to speak when Inuyasha speaks out. "We will help you Kouga. What do you need us to do?" Everyone looks at Inuyasha then nods in agreement. "Well if you can keep Sesshoumaru busy for a bit I can sneak into his palace, find Falien, and get out of there fast." The gang looks at each other then nods to Kouga. They all stand and start for the entrance to the cave. Kouga turns to his fellow youkai. "Listen up. I will be leaving for a while but when I do return I will return with a mate." They all nod to him knowing the task ahead of him will be hard. Kouga turns and catches up with the group.  
  
As they make their way through the forests towards Sesshoumaru's palace Kouga hopes that Falien will be all right. As they approach the palace they stop a few feet away from the gates as they are still hidden by the trees. "All right everyone please try your best to keep Sesshoumaru busy while I try and find Falien." "Not a problem it will be fun kicking Sesshoumaru's ass." Kouga shakes his head then moves away from the group hiding himself. Inuyasha and the group move up to the gates to the palace as Inuyasha starts to yell calling out Sesshoumaru. Pissed off, Sesshoumaru comes out to find out what Inuyasha wants. As Inuyasha gets Sesshoumaru into battle Kouga makes his way unseen into the palace. Carefully he looks through the rooms one by one looking everywhere for Falien. As he finishes searching the ground floor with no luck he makes his way upstairs. Again he carefully searches each of the room. As he feels as though he will never find Falien the second to last room in this wing he finds Falien and a child along with the wolf cub playing. He quickly moves over to Falien slipping his arms around her waist. Thinking that it is Sesshoumaru she tenses up. "Don't worry its not Sesshoumaru its Kouga." She smiles brightly turning around into his arms wrapping hers around him tightly. "Oh Kouga it is you. I just knew that you would come for me." "We need to go now Falien before Sesshoumaru figures things out." Falien looks down at Rin. Rin looks up at Falien. "It's ok mommy go Rin will be ok but Rin will miss you mommy. Can I keep fluffy?" "Yes Rin you can keep him." She kneels down hugging Rin tightly then moves back up to Kouga. "All right lets go." Kouga smiles brightly as he wraps his arms around her tightly then using the powers of the jewel shards he speeds through the palace knocking over Jaken. He races past Sesshoumaru with Falien still in his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru stops his fighting watching Kouga with Falien. Looking at Inuyasha he growls. "So all this was about was so Kouga could take my slave away? How dare you interfere Inuyasha. It was not your place to do so." "It was not your place to take her and force her into that sort of life when all she wanted was to be with Kouga you asshole." As Sesshoumaru is about to chase after Kouga and Falien Inuyasha blocks his path. "You will stay and fight me Sesshoumaru and leave them be." Inuyasha starts his assault again. As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continue to fight Kouga and Falien make their way to the well. Quickly he jumps down into it with Falien in his arms. As they land on the other side of the well Kouga jumps out of the well setting Falien on the ground. "Well what shall we do now that we are back in your time?" "Well first off I need to go to the bank so that way we will have some money. Then we need to find a place to stay while we are here." "Sounds good to me just lead the way." She smiles softly as she takes his hand into hers and leads the way.  
  
They make their way through the city to the bank. She goes inside and withdraws a large amount of money. Thanking the clerk she walks out side with Kouga and grabs a paper on rentals. She opens it up scanning over the places inside. Finding one that seems good she hails a taxi and Kouga and her get inside. She tells the driver the location and they are off. As the taxi pulls up she and Kouga get out. She pays the cab driver then turns to look at the small house. "Well let's go in and see how it is." Kouga nods and follows her. Once they enter the house an elder lady greets them then proceeds to show them about. After looking the place over Falien turns to Kouga. "Well do you like it?" "It is fine dear its up to you where we live I'm just happy having you back." Falien smiles then turns to the elder lady and lets her know that she will be renting it and paying with a check. The lady nods and takes the check handing her the keys. The lady leaves shutting the door behind her leaving Falien and Kouga alone in the fully furnished house.  
  
Kouga hearing the lady gone, he wraps his arms around Falien's waist turning her around and closer to him. He presses his lips gently to hers taking her into a passionate kiss. "Oh Kouga how will I ever be able to thank you enough for taking me away from Sesshoumaru?" "Well there is only one thing that I want but I want it to be your choice and not you feeling you have to." "What is that?" "I want you to be my mate. I just want us to be together forever." "Then my answer is yes as I had said it weeks before the day that Sesshoumaru had taken me from you." He growls in excitement then captures her lips in a deep kiss. She returns the kiss as deeply as she can. Kouga after slowly moving back from the deep kiss he gently picks her up then carries her into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.  
  
Once inside the room he carries her over to the bed and gently lays her down. She smiles softly as she looks up at him. "All I ask is that you be gentle. After what Sesshoumaru did...." He places his lips over hers once again to silence her softly. "Do not worry I plan to be as gentle as I can be. I want to show you what true lovemaking really is. Especially when it is with the person that you love." She smiles lovingly up at him as she leans up for a kiss. Kissing her back he leans her deep into the bed. Slowly releasing from the kiss he slowly starts to remove all of her clothes tossing them to the side. As he moves back he admires her body. He removes his clothes as he notices her eyes looking over his entire body. After all of his clothes are removed he moves back down to her running his hands slowly all over her body. As his hands softly run over her body she shivers in delight from his strokes. He moves his lips down to her breasts as he softly starts to kiss one then moving to the other he kisses it softly as well. Gently he starts to massage one while he licks and sucks on the other. Shifting he does the same to the other. All the while her wanting of him grows. He can smell her heat rising and he knows that she is ready for him. Carefully he moves positioning himself at her entrance. Carefully and slowly he pushes himself within her very wet pussy. She moans softly at him entering her. He leans down kissing her deeply on the lips as he slowly moves him and out of her not wanting to hurt her. Feeling him not going fast enough for her liking she bucks her hips up against him. Feeling her bucking against him he gets the hint and starts to move pick up his pace. As he moves faster within her she moans loudly as she starts to move with him. As he quickens his pace even faster her moans grow. Feeling his pace fasten her heat grows and she moans louder. Her heat finally grows to high making her moan as she has a massive orgasm. Feeling her explode all around him he lets out a moan as he releases within her. She moans softly as she feels him release within. Her breathing is harsh but she leans up a little so that she can kiss him. He leans down kissing her softly on the lips as he slowly removes himself from her he moves to her side pulling her close to him as he tries to slow his breathing. She curls up to him looking at him sweetly.  
  
As he looks at her smiling face he knows that it is time to claim her forever to be his. "Falien I am about to mark you as mine and after I do I want you to do the same to me." She looks at him and nods softly. He tilts her head to the side as he lowers his mouth to her collarbone. He sharply bites into her neck breaking the skin and drawling blood. He laps at the skin as the wound closes marking her forever. "She winces in pain as he marks her but the pain subsides. "Now you do the same bite into my collarbone and lick away the blood." She nods and moves to his collarbone. She bites down hard breaking his skin. As the blood starts the flow she licks it all up enjoying his sweet taste. Pulling back after the wound closes she smiles looking at him. "I will tell you now that when morning comes you will notice many changes my mate." She smiles brightly at his words. "What sort of changes?" "You will have to wait and see my dear." She curls up close to him as they both drift off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well here it is. I finally finished the chapter and I hope that you liked it. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter or if you think that you may want to write a chapter for the fan fic please send me an email at faliendemones@collegeclub.com. Any comments please send them there or post a review. Thanks and sorry it took me so long. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Throughout the night Falien's body changes it's shape and it's appearance. As the sun starts to seep through the curtains in the bedroom Falien's eyes slowly start to open. She yawns softly as she gently swings her legs off of the bed and lightly onto the floor. She quietly makes her way to the bathroom. Turning on the light she looks into the mirror and softly gasps as she looks at her naked newly formed and shaped body. Her eyes scan over herself taking it all in. In the mirror she can see that she has now very long dark purple hair that reaches her calves. Her eyes are a light shade of lavender. Her ears are now very pointy and in her mouth she can feel the sharp fangs. As she looks down at her feet and hands she sees the sharp razor claws and nails that are there. Behind her is a long silky dark purple tail that is streaked with light shades of lavender. She giggles as it starts to wag in her excitement. As she looks back to the mirror two arms snake around her waist. "Good morning mate. Enjoying your new body?" "Oh yes. It is so beautiful." "As you are very beautiful." He softly starts to nip at her ears as she purrs softly. He starts to softly nip at her mark on her neck. She moans softly at the feel of his fangs on her mark that he had given her the night before. "Stop that." "But why you taste so good." "Because it is turning me on very much." "And that is a bad thing." She giggles a bit as she leans back against him. Her tail rubbing against his crotch as she hears a throaty growl from him. "I believe we had best stop this before we end up back in bed. There is much that we have to do today." "Oh and what is that?" "Well I need to start teaching you how to use this new body of yours for fighting and such." "Oh all right but we shall continue this tonight." He grins as he turns her around and kisses her deeply on the lips.  
  
Shortly afterwards they move into the shower. After taking a very hot and steamy shower together they step out and dry each other off. They then change into some workout clothes that she had managed to find. Both leave the bedroom the head to the kitchen where Falien fixes a huge breakfast. After having a hearty breakfast they proceed out to the large backyard. As they reach the backyard Kouga turns to Falien. "We will start out with the basics." He shows her the proper stance for fighting. After a few tries she finally gets the stance perfect. After getting the stance Kouga proceeds to teach her some basic fighting moves which at first she fails but after a short amount of time she gets them down perfectly. He then teaches her basic defense and counter moves. As the day progresses Falien has all of the basics down to perfection and Kouga is starting to teach her more advanced moves and techniques.  
  
As the day slowly progresses and both of their bodies start to ware due to the immense training Falien lands a final blow to Kouga's stomach. He lands hard on the ground. Taking in deep breaths he looks up at her. "Enough." She breathes deeply as she giggles. "Yay I won." "Yes mate you won. You have mastered everything that I can teach you. I am amazed at how fast you learned it all. You seem to have it all down perfectly." She smiles at him and drops down next to him. "I am so wiped out and very sore." "As am I mate. Let's go inside and rest up." She smiles and stands then helps him up. They head inside and into the bedroom. Lying down on the bed they curl up next to each other and fall deeply asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Back in the fudal era the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has just finished. Inuyasha is lying on the ground as Sesshoumaru is glaring down at him. "Where did that wolf take her Inuyasha?" Inuyasha props himself up on his sword looking at Sesshoumaru. "You will never find her you asshole." Sesshoumaru growls at him. "I will finder her and when I do that damn wolf will die as well as I will return and slay his entire pack." Sesshoumaru turns and walks towards his palace. Before he enters he turns and looks at the group. "Get the hell off my lands or die." He turns and enters his palace. Inuyasha and his group gather their things and leave the western lands. They may their way across the lands and back up to the wolf's den. As they pass the wolf's den the wolves on guard nod to them. Once they enter the den the wolf pack looks at them. Inuyasha tells the wolves about what happened. "Well at least now Kouga has his mate and will stop coming after you Kagome." "And why do you care if he comes after me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looks at everyone then grabs Kagome by her arm and pulls her outside of the den and off to a secluded area.  
  
Kagome pulls her arm from Inuyasha grasp and looks at him. "Inuyasha what are doing? What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha pulls her close and kisses her deeply on the lips. Kagome's eyes widen at the kiss Inuyasha is giving her. She slowly closes her eyes and returns his kiss. After a short time he slowly breaks the kiss and looks at her. Kagome takes in a deep breath as she looks at Inuyasha. "The reason I cared Kagome is because I love you and want you as my mate. I have wanted you for a very long time." "But what about Kikyou?" ""I don't love her Kagome. I may have along time ago but my feelings have changed. I love only you." "I love you too Inuyasha I have sense the first time I met you." He grins as he lifts her chin and kisses her deeply on the lips putting all his passion into the kiss. She returns the kiss with all of her passion in it. 


End file.
